


Sweet For You

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [6]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra, The Travelling Wilburys (Band), Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what to add but like, it all started with one line that wouldn't leave my mind and now here we are, it's short but it's sweet, ❤️❤️❤️❤️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: "Hm-mm." Tom nodded next to him, still watching Jeff intently, a smile on his lips.





	Sweet For You

**Author's Note:**

> These two are giving me all the feels, so here is some more for this wonderful ship. They're so easy and fun to write, it's an utter delight <3333  
> It all started with that line from _Rockaria!_ and my idea for Tom's subsequent reply not leaving my mind for days, so when I just wanted to write down the idea in a sentence or two, this whole fic happened in stead.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it! ❤

"She's sweet for Wagner- I think she'd die for Beethoven!" Jeff mused.  
"Hm-mm." Tom nodded next to him, still watching Jeff intently, a smile on his lips.  
  
"So yeah. I think we should have her join us for our live gig next month!" Jeff was all smiles this evening, glad he'd found a replacement this shortly after all.   
Tom remained silent for a moment before grinning: "What if I told you if I know someone who's sweet for Jeff Lynne?"   
  
Jeff turned to look at Tom more directly, surprised. "I, uhm. I don’t think I. ...uhm." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He hadn't been on a date since his divorce, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to, actually. George had tried to set him up on a date for a few times but when Jeff had looked at him tiredly the third time it had happened, he'd promised to not do that again.  
  
"I don't think Jeff Lynne is that interesting a date," Jeff shrugged, a slight blush on his face but the self-depreciation in his voice real.  
  
Tom leaned into him for a moment, keeping their gazes locked. "I do, thought."   
  
He winked, and Jeff turned his head away, chuckling lowly. "Heh, don't say that."  
  
Tom's gaze sobered up a bit then. "I mean it though." He took Jeff's hand in his.   
  
Jeff looked up at that. "Oh. I. ...oh."  
He looked down at their hands and didn't know what to say when, after a short moment, Tom entwined their fingers.  
  
"..if that is alright with you?" Tom asked, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"I. Ah. ...yes?" Jeff tried his best to form a comprehensive sentence, but the surprise at Tom's confession and his unexpected inner delight were still overwhelming him.   
  
"I've been sweet for Jeff Lynne for a while now, you know?" Tom said quietly, looking down as a blush spread over his face.   
  
"Why... why'd you tell me now, though?"  
  
This time it was Tom who was left without words, for he really didn't know what had caused his sudden burst of courage. He squeezed Jeff's hand and shook his head quietly. Jeff squeezed back an instant later, and when Tom looked up to meet his gaze again, it felt like Jeff had leaned in closer, as if to look at him more closely.  
  
"I... I don't know. I guess... I just." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "You're just so fucking adorable when you're talking about things you're passionate about."  
  
When Jeff didn't reply, his expression became worried. "Jeff? I-"  
  
But then Jeff brought up their entwined fingers up to eyelevel, before taking Tom's hand into his and breathing a warm, soft kiss to it.   
  
"I think... I am sweet for Tom Petty. ...must admit it took me longer to realize, but I always would have died for him, even before I figured it out."  
  
Tom looked like he was internally yelling and, in all honesty, so was Jeff.   
  
He took his other hand and started running it through Tom's long hair, marveling at how soft it was. He met Tom's gaze again and something in that warm look melted something inside of him.  
  
"Come here," he said silently and pulled Tom into a kiss.  
  
Tom was fast to reciprocate, and if later neither of them one dared to touch the off-switch of the lamp because it had gotten too hot by the time they decided to call it a day, they only snorted about it for a short moment before pulling out the plug and making their way to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also find this fic on my [fanfic blog](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com). ^_^ ❤
> 
> Feedback is, as always, incredibly appreciated! ❤


End file.
